Silent Wish
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Hitsugaya's thoughts of the one special girl he can't stop thinking of. Hinamori Momo. He lets his silent wish be carried by the winds. (Can't think of a better summary, but please give it a try! D: ) Oneshot. HitsuHina.


**Silent Wish**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**Summary:** Hitsugaya's thoughts of the one special girl he can't stop thinking of. Hinamori Momo. He lets his silent wish be carried by the winds. (Can't think of a better summary, but please give it a try! ^.^)

Yes, this one shot is based on the song Silent Wish from the Bleach Rock Musical! Please read, and share your thoughts! ;D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

Whenever I'm around you, I can't help but pretend to be cool. Everyone notices me, but the one I want to impress most is you. I always try to catch your attention, but you never seem to turn around and look at me. I just want to gaze into your chocolate eyes for once. Even though I am calm on the outside, in the inside, my heart is drumming on my ribcage, as I think of you. You can't hate me for pretending to be cool all the time I'm around you, even though you know what I'm really like, right?

Back when we were in the Rukon, just you and I as kids; those days were fun. They went by so fast because I was always spending time with you. I wish we could go back to those times.

After Aizen's betrayal, you began to lose the will to live. My heart fell when I saw your blank brown eyes. I hoped you would forget about him, and finally look at me with the same eyes you looked at him. Those moments were the most crucial, when you were so insecure and fragile. At the time, I thought I was starting to feel like I'm losing sight of your smile and your kindness. Thankfully you recovered; I was so pleased. I wonder if you remember me visiting you every day, and staying with you every night.

That cheerful smile of yours always brightened up my day. I become a clumsy guy when caught by your glance, my heart would flutter, and when you came close to me, my cheeks would feel hot. I thought I was ill, but it'd always pass after you left.

In the corner of this world, I'm thankful for the miracle of our meeting. These feelings I have for you…it's something that can't be put into words. My silent wish back then was for your healthy recovery. It's sent flying by the wind…

In the palm of this hand is a gathering of memory fragments. All those fun, happy times, sad tragic times…I remember everything. How could I ever forget? You play a big part in my life. But all I'm sure of is I'm searching for myself. Or perhaps, I may be searching for something…someone.

We talked of the future, just once, you and me on that night. I won't let the memory or the feeling fade, although everything probably disappears; even when it's gone, I want to be looking up at the same sky.

In the corner of this world, I'm thankful for the miracle of our meeting. These feelings I have for you…it's something that can't be put into words. My silent wish was for you to never forget me. It's sent flying by the wind…

Silent Wish…It's sent flying by the wind…

My last and only Silent Wish is for you to notice my feelings, Momo.

_The wind sends it flying…_

**~Fin~**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Here are the actual lyrics:

_Pretending to be cool, a heart more hot than anyone else's  
You can't hate that guy  
Those quick days…  
I feel like I'm losing sight of…  
…Your smile and your kindness  
I become a clumsy guy when caught by your glance  
In the corner of this world  
I'm thankful for the miracle of our meeting  
It's something that can't be put into words  
Silent Wish  
It's sent flying by the wind  
In the palm of this hand…  
…Is a gathering of memory fragments  
All I'm sure of is I'm searching for myself  
We talked of the future  
Just once you, on that night…  
I won't let it fade  
Everything probably disappears  
But when it's gone, I want to be looking up at the same sky  
In the corner of this world  
I'm thankful for the miracle of our meeting  
It's something that can't be put into words  
Silent Wish  
It's sent flying by the wind  
Silent Wish  
It's sent flying by the wind  
Silent Wish  
The wind sends it flying…_

Or something along those lines. I just copied those from the person who subtitled it lol.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
